Babyalarm
by yuui888
Summary: Megamind thinks it's time for making up a family with Roxanne, but sudden difficulties stay in between.
1. Impossibilities

Reproducing himself, for Megamind, never was a topic of any importance. He thought he just couldn't fall for human women and since he had Minion, he really didn't care or felt any need for making up such a thing as a 'family'.

Now though, things had changed. He was dating Roxanne and was a Hero now. So he stood before his DNA-extractor, using his spiked microscope and staring at something, which just couldn't be.

His DNA couldn't match with Roxannes.

He stepped back when a wave of sadness took him over. This was weird. He had never thought of it before, but now he felt as if he was losing something. Something that didn't ever exist, so was never lost, so it really wouldn't matter, but, somehow, he couldn't get it lost.

How sad.

"Sir?"

Megamind turned. Minion stood in the doorway; he seemed to had cleaned up until now. Seeing his friend catching him in such a weak moment just made things more worse, but Megamind soon handled himself again.

"What is it, Minion? Something's the matter, you fantastic fish? Want to go for a ride? We could analyze Metrocitys environmental -"

"Oh, Dear. What's makes you worry today? Calm down, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Megamind sighed. "You behave as if I'd be depressed all the time, Minion!"

The fish shrugged, turning to the kitchen door. Megamind could hear him open the refrigerator, then imitating his masters voice. "Oh no, I'm not fit to that hero-thing: two days ago. Since then you added 'Roxanne hates me' when she didn't recall you within 6 minutes. And yesterday you didn't sleep at all because Metroman appeared in your dreams, stealing your CD-collection to rewrite it and so -" Minion appeared again, reaching a steaming cup to his master. "- I guess that something else has added again?"

Megamind placed himself onto the couch and sipped on his cup, before saying: "This time is different, Minion. I just found out the DNA does not match. I cannot reproduce with Roxanne."

The fish took a deep breath of water. He was quiet for a while, so Megamind began worrying, but then Minion finally said:

"…so?"

What was wrong with this fish? "I can never have a family with the woman I love, you dimwitted Sidekick! Ah, who am I talking, to? You would abandon your children. You're a fish."

"That argument is overused," Minion complained. "Just where is the problem?"

"The problem! It is I cannot - "

"Reproduce?"

"Right! And that's -"

"Wrong. You are Megamind."

"I remember!"

"Apparently you don't."

"What's wrong with - ?" But then it hit him. He watched his Minion, who was a damn fish, moving and talking and cooking meals.

Minion started smiling, knowing his master was on the right course.

Megamind thought, then started grinning. They were on the same wavelength again.

"This will need - "

"Spikes."

"A cape."

"Laser vision."

Oh yeah. It's just a way of handling things, Megamind grinned to himself. He had abandoned the word 'impossible' out of his vocabulary a long time ago. For a reason.


	2. Nosy Reporter Skills

Weird. Weird, weird, weird, Roxanne told herself, standing in front of Megaminds former evil lair in front of her.

Not too long ago, he had terrorized the streets of Metro City, kidnapped her on a regularly basis, picked up fights with Metroman – and now? Now she was dating him, Megamind, defender of Metro City and most wonderful person she ever had the pleasure of meeting in all her life.

This wasn't an excuse for being late on their interview, though.

Stepping from one feet to another, she finally decided to leave the KMCP van and to enter Megaminds lair. The doormat calling 'Secrit Entrance' had gone, for now there was no longer any need in hiding.

"Megamind?" Roxanne called out, her voice echoing from the walls around her. The lair was emptier than when she had found it first, but the Spiderbot stood in the middle of the room, trying to fetch some Brainbots, which were hovering around it, buzzing happily.

Roxanne couldn't be sure if Megamind already deprogrammed them so they wouldn't attack her, so she decided to sneek around them, entering a new room, which she hadn't seen before.

"Megamind?" she called again, stepping into the bright room. White walls were plastered with colourful notes, most of them bluescreens of things, she would think of were – guns and atom reactors? No, that couldn't –

"Roxanne!" Megamind said cheerful, appearing behind her back and scare her to death. "Oh, you screamed!" He added happily.

"What are you doing here? We had an interview, remember?"

Megamind seemed startled for a moment, rummaging his memory, until his eyes became wide and he panicked. "The interview! I dumped you! Oh god! I'm so sorry, Roxanne! I had so much in mind and then there was this thing and I had to work on, it - "

"No problem, I expected as much," Roxanne said, comforting him by touching his shoulder. Megamind looked at her hand as if he wasn't sure what to think of it, but when he saw her smile he calmed down again.

"So what now?" he asked her, still worried. "The citizens wanted to hear about the Mega-Megamind and I also have to cancel my inventions I sold. Argh, how shall I find the mustache-lady?"

Roxanne sighed, no clue what he was talking about. She saw dark lashes under his eyes. All the new things seemed to be a bit too much for the blue man. "It won't be too bad if we have the interview tomorrow instead" she began thinking. "We could take a free day, what would you think? You could show me what you were working on and I can say you why it will fail. This will prevent another Robo-Sheep - "

"Robo-Sheep was cool!" Megamind interrupted, but he wasn't angry at all. Apparently he had to laugh, remembering the fuzzy little robot eating all flowers of Metrocity park. 'More robot, less sheep' was the lesson he learned.

"A free day will be wonderful, especially spending it with such a fine woman as you are" he finally said. "Minion will do the details." He picked one of the blueprints from the wall, watching it carefully.

It was the one Roxanne thought was an atom reactor. "Excuse me, but what exactly are you working at? It looks like a small reactor - "

"Plutonium, to be true" Megamind said without hestitation. "You are such a smart woman! I'm impressed you recognized -" Then he saw Roxannes face. "Ah! – This. This was a joke. It looks like it, but it is. It is. A. A candyfloss-machinery. You fell for it. Haha. Hahaha." He hid the blueprint behind his back.

"Megamind!" Roxanne said angry.

"Come on. It's not evil!" he tried to explain, but Roxanne examined the other blueprints already, which were covered by Step-Notes. Search the Pinky. A sketch of a machinery gun. Something she couldn't understand at all, difficult circuitries with mathematical notes. What was he up to?

"Then it will be fine to show me" Roxanne deduced, crossing her arms. Women.


	3. A Ride on a Crazy Train

"It's so not normal" Roxanne finally said. She was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee, Minion had made for her.

"Didn't you give away the being-normal-part by starting to date a blue ex-villain?" Megamind said, sitting on the other side of the couch and looking straight into her eyes.

"True," she admitted.

"I know it's a bit much. We shouldn't be discussing this in the first place. Whether to activate BabyBot or not is still a question to be made and as I said, it's way beyond being complete."

"But why, Megamind? Even if our genes do not match, we could still adopt a child. Poor thing, though, with such parents" she began laughing. "It would be human, at least. I know I like the BabyBot. I really do. And it is a work of love, I could see that the very moment I saw it. But don't you think a child of flesh and blood would be - "

Megamind raised his hand to make her stop. He knew what she meant. She liked the BabyBot, but she didn't know if she would be able to LOVE is as a mother does. It were just as it was, but it hurt him still. "I understand your point. I experienced it myself when I thought about it. Since a child of flesh and blood would be a human."

"Yes and that - " Roxanne gasped, when stopping to speak. "That wouldn't be like you. That's what you mean."

It wasn't a question, but a realization. Although wearing a different skin and being an alien, Roxanne forgot so easily that he was no average human.

"So you think that's unfair," she concluded, reading his expression. "It won't be alien. It won't be human. So it will be -"

"- something new," Megamind said. "It's not a robot, either. It will be able to feel. And it will learn. I plan on a software, which works like a brain, adding information from environmental issues, forgetting, forgiveness, it will all be there. But what will be chosen isn't in my hands nor in yours."

"That's so crazy."

"Crazy like 'Wohoo'- crazy?" Megamind asked hopefully.

"More crazy like – yeah, crazy. Like you," she grinned. "But I guess I like that. So, yeah, 'Wohoo'-crazy. But I've to think about it."

"That's okay," Megamind said, unable to suppress his mouth to form a wide smile. "We should marry beforehand, too."

Roxanne spilled out her coffee. Just what a day was that?


	4. RoboBaby

"You really are suspiciously. Don't you trust me at all? I'm very hurt!"

"You will deal with it. Show me."

"Temptress!"

"That's fun, actually" Roxanne laughed to herself. They were standing in front of the red curtain, where she had found Megaminds notes of Titan, not too long ago. Now he hid something different beneath it and she had to find out what it was.

"Okay. The curtain or – this – blue - envelope?" Megamind tempted, waving it before her eyes.

"The curtain or a call to the FBI and ask what they think about a homemade plutonium-reactor?" she responded, waving her mobile phone.

"You are evil" Megamind said, giving up. "But I like that, actually. Okay, you win." He waved for the Brainbots, which started to remove the curtain.

Roxanne was curious. At first, there were just more notes hanging out. Just the way they did when he had planned on Titan. But then a pod came into view, revealing a small red and black something in it. She stepped closer, while knowing that Megamind followed her, still curious looking.

It was a robot. A baby. And a Robot.

"A Robo-Baby?" Roxanne asked, totally stunned.

"Don't be silly!" Megamind said quickly, slowly disconnecting the cables and taking it out of its pod so Roxanne could take a closer look at it. "It's a BabyBot."

"That's the very same!" Roxanne said furiously. "Why did you build it?"

Megamind stopped his working, turning to look at her. "Because we cannot reproduce. You haven't enough chromosomes."

"What!" Roxannes jaw clapped open. There were just too many things which were disturbing in this point. "First! I cannot even begin to imagine how ethnical reprehensible this is. Second! That's NOT a compliment to make to a woman. And third!" Roxanne pointed her finger in his chest, pushing him a bit. "We are dating for – what? 2 WEEKS? Megamind! Aren't you a bit overthinking -" She stopped for a moment, for now she was able to look closer at the small thing. "- things…?"

God, it was ADORABLE. Without knowing what she did, Roxanne reached for the small thing in its pod, removing the last cable and taking it into her arms. It was – a damn Powerpuffgirl. With red hair and small cubes on the sites, just where there would be ears of a human. It had red round markings around its eyes, making it look like a panda a bit. Minion had already made clothes, a small black cape, a tiny shirt with Megaminds logo and – for what reason at all – a diaper.

She hadn't expected it to be warm, but it seemed to constantly emitting heat already. And there was no way she would ever let it out of her arms again.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne was surprised. She must have had a blackout! She was wandering around, having the BabyBot in her arms.

"You tell me you like it?" Megamind said slowly, stepping closer to them. He touched one of the cubes on the sides, letting it release a small electronic light around his finger. "It's not ready, of course. Just the very basics."

"A plutonium reactor. A basis. What more dangerous will you add?" Roxanne said cautious, but her anger was already gone. 

"It's its heart," he simply said. "For being a girl, it's always the most dangerous part. The most difficult thing I ever created. Ah! And I just remember I'm not completely through with the anti-radioactive-tests, so if you don't mind?" He held out his arms and Roxanne gave it back to him, although she still didn't felt to it at all.


End file.
